


Software

by EmeraldJaded



Series: Dictionary Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, IT work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little drabble about how the boys fix Balin's computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Software

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilvorMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvorMoon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hobbit, but I so love messing with the characters!
> 
> Author's Notes: I challenged myself (inspired by my friend Silvormoon) to take a word from the dictionary and write a short story based around the definition. So, I’ve asked for people to select a page, a number, and a specific pair/show from a list.
> 
> This is the fourth challenge that I accepted from my sissy. The word is “abreast” (side by side and facing the same way or up to date with) and the fandom was Hobbit. The first thing that came to mind? Kili and Fili updating Balin’s computer! Tried to make it cute…but for some reason…I am not sure how this turned out…not too happy with it, but it works.

Kili sighed as he stared at his godfather’s laptop. He couldn’t believe how out of date everything was. Maybe he should call in his brother to help get it up to date and keep him company as this felt like it was going to take forever. As he headed to the kitchen, where both his godfather and mom sat, he pulled out his phone. He’d need to have Fili bring some leftovers from the lasagna Fili made.

“Balin,” Kili called out as he leaned against the doorframe. “When was the last time you updated the programs on your computer?”

The white haired man only shrugged. Everyone knew how much he hated the machine and only owned it because Thorin bought it for him. Opening up the message app on his phone, he begged Fili to bring food and aid. Smiling as the blond replied quickly with the word yes, he grabbed his keys out of his pocket.

“I’m going to grab my toolkit from the car. Fili’s going to come over and we’ll get it updated and working smoother in no time.”

Balin hugged him as he told him that they’d stay out while the two worked. As the older man stepped towards the hall, he promised the two brothers a nice home cooked meal.

* * *

Kili was just finishing up backing all the data up when a plate of lasagna was placed next to the brunet’s elbow. His brother was a godsend he thought as he handed Fili his tablet.

“I know I’m missing something on that list.”       

“Nothing that I can see. You going to run a check disk and defrag on it when you’re done?”

The brunet nodded as he started the updates for the anti-virus program. Between eating and arranging a monthly schedule to keep the laptop up to date, they made quick work on not only updating it but making things run smoother. By the time they finished, Balin was just putting dinner on the table.

“Your computer is up to date,” Fili said as they sat down to eat. “One of us will come by once a month to keep it running smoothly.”

“You lads are life savers,” Balin exclaimed as he put the chicken on the table. “Just do me a favor and finish those monthly visits around dinner time."

The brothers only smiled at the thought of Balin’s cooking. They both agreed long ago that being their family’s only tech support came in handy when it came to meals.

The End


End file.
